Green Eyed Monster Mash
by dearheadlights
Summary: A Kannagi Halloween party seems like the perfect place to witness the green-eyed monster known as jealousy. (Kazuma/Ayano).


Author's Note: Because I love Halloween and am trying to get back into the swing of writing. This just wouldn't leave my brain. And who can resist a Kannagi Halloween?

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the typos.

...

* * *

**Green Eyed Monster Mash **

...

So she wasn't a goddess.

Ayano had known this for a very, very long time—long before smirking leading men on wind gusts came swooping into her life with large-breasted bimbos on their arms—and she did not care for the reminder today, a day supposedly free from spite and malevolence and anything other than good, old-fashioned, costumed, _fun_.

It was a Kannagi Halloween party and though it was already November, and though fujitsu masters were less than happy about complying to a costumed dress code to satisfy the wishes of one Kannagi Ren on his birthday, and though most everyone seemed unable to think of outfits other than the most blasé and boring (_how many people could possibly dress up as members of a different clan?_ Ayano thought glumly) it was a day that was sacred and free of slutty bimbos because it was at _her_ home, with _her_ family and friends.

Or so Ayano had thought.

It turned out, however, that a lot of the other clans' younger members had friends. And that a lot of those friends had big mouths. And now it was simply a damn free-for-all of attendees, many of whom had dates. Long-legged, large-breasted dates. Dates whose entire attire consisted of barely attached gold togas and leaves on their stupid heads.

It took Ayano several minutes to understand that they were supposed to be Grecian.

Like goddesses.

Yeah right.

The Aphrodite in question was very firmly attached to the arm of a figure that Ayano was very desperately trying not to look at. A face and figure she had memorized during countless months of grueling fights, training, and partnership. A face who she could not stand to see looking cocky and self-assured and suave as he paraded around his glittering trophy while Ayano, the partner-in-every-way-but-one, had to be dateless because she intimidated every boy in her year, apparently, as evidenced by her dating track record. Because her life was just unfair.

Ren spotted her in the corner fuming from her bad mood, and came bounding up, his chest hemorrhaging gauze. Ayano raised an eyebrow, "You're a mummy?"

Ren nodded proudly, "I stole all the gauze from the medical kits."

Ayano frowned, "That doesn't seem like a good idea…"

Ren sighed at her stern tone, "Don't worry. l'll put it back tomorrow."

"That doesn't really seem sanitary—"

She was interrupted by the appearance of her father, seemingly without a costume, his face paler than usual. Ayano gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm a ghost," Jugo said. After a long silence he added, "I'm not staying long. Just wanted to make sure to wish you happy birthday, Ren."

"Thanks!" the boy beamed, "This party's great!"

"Yes," Jugo nodded, though Ayano thought he seemed fairly unenthusiastic, "I'm just worried that some of the clan members got confused about the bobbing for apples event…I've seen more than one fruit on fire." He turned to Ayano, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

She gave a weak smile, noticing that Ren was looking at her expectantly, "Yeah. I'm just getting a little tired…"

"Nonsense," Jugo said brightly, "You're one of the hosts. Make sure everyone has a good time." He slapped her playfully on the back.

She watched her father walk away, her eyes narrowed and mouth drawn in a tight line, "Of course." In the process, her eyes met those of the person she was trying so hard to avoid.

Kazuma spotted them and began making his way over, a slight frown on his face that Ayano was not sure had anything to do with the party. She glanced around but couldn't really see a reason for it, and felt slightly concerned. She knew most of his facial expressions by now, and this one definitely seemed like there was trouble.

She cut off Ren's enthusiastic hello with a sharp, "What's wrong? "

Kazuma didn't respond to her question, instead he scrutinized her and Ayano felt warm under his gaze, wrapping her arms around her torso. He gave a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, "You cold?"

There was something sharp in his tone and Ayano felt like she was missing something. "No…" she said.

There was an awkward silence before Ren spoke, "What are you supposed to be, Kazuma?"

The older brother gave proper self-satisfied smirk this time, "Can't you tell? I'm the black sheep."

Ayano couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Creative."

"And what are you supposed to be, exactly?" his voice and demeanor were harsh, and Ayano wasn't sure why he was acting like this. Sure, they had their fights now and then, but he was not usually this hostile towards her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What's your problem, exactly?"

Kazuma darted his eyes towards his brother, who seems supremely uncomfortable, "Aren't you going to say something?"

Ren gaped at him and Kazuma turned back to Ayano. He made a frustrated sound, "Why are you parading around like that?"

Ayano was completely bewildered, looking down at herself and then back at him in quick succession, "_What_?" She was wearing a top made to look like armor and a black skirt, having decided to dress like Xena this year because she thought she might need some extra bravery...and she had most of the costume on hand anyway. She thought she looked pretty conservative, especially compared to many of the other guests.

"Ayano…" Ren tried to interrupt at the dangerous tone in her voice, but they were both ignoring him.

Kazuma crossed his arms and didn't respond and Ayano jabed a finger into his chest, "I don't need you making remarks about my _attire_. Not when you're walking around with _that,"_ she indicated to the Aphrodite now by the snacks.

Kazuma stepped even closer to her and Ayano lost her concentration for a moment, able to see that, though she'd grown this year, she was nowhere near his collarbone, even. He gave her a leer, "What, are you jealous?"

"Kazuma!" she heard Ren's voice behind her and anger filled her, but instead of yelling at him, or even slapping his stupid face, Ayano felt tears rise to her eyes.

_Oh no, don't do this_.

But, to her horror, she was unable to stop them and, before she could stand to look at Kazuma's tense face any longer, she rushed out of the room, hearing Ren's voice behind her, unintelligible in the crowd.

.

o-o-o

.

Ayano was glad for the darkness because it seemed easier not to cry, somehow, when she didn't have to face anyone. She drew up her knees to her chest and plopped her chin on them, giving a small sigh.

She was being petulant, she knew, but she hadn't been lying to her father when she'd said she was tired. More than ever.

She was tired of hiding her feelings, and she was tired of being bossed around by the Contractor, and she was just a little tired of being a teenager. Though she'd turned eighteen more than a month ago, age really was just a number and nothing had really changed for her. Not when it came to Kazuma, at least.

And was it really too much to ask that, if she couldn't just get over her feelings for him, that at least she could not feel so intensely betrayed when he had dates and other women constantly around him?

She was brought out of her reverie by the sound of a knob turning. _I knew the supply closet was a bad hiding place_.

A giant shaft of light assaulted her and Ayano watched two figures stumble in, apparently unaware of her presence. They were touching each other, firmly attached by the lips.

"Ahem—" Ayano called out, standing up. The couple looked at her and Ayano saw, much to her shock, Nanase's wide eyes staring at her. Her friend was wearing a pointy hat and copious amounts of eyeliner, and her date had a cape.

"Ayano?" The girl's voice was shocked, but she let out a laugh, "What are you doing in here?"

Ayano felt very foolish…and very childish, in here by herself crying because her feelings were hurt while her friend was having her boobs groped at a party. "Er…" she gave a forced grin, "just getting more toilet paper for the bathroom."

"Oh," her friend said, "Are you having a good time?"

Ayano looked between Nanase and her "date", whose fangs couldn't hide his discomfort at the situation, and could see that neither was really up for a chat. "Yeah," Ayano said brightly, maneuvering her way out of the closet, grabbing the roll of toilet paper that was her alibi on her way out, "You guys have…fun."

"Okay! See you later!"

Ayano closed the door and turned around, but instantly smacked straight into something tall and solid.

"Oh, sorr—" but her words died in her throat when she saw Kazuma's face looking down at her. Ayano swallowed and looked to his side, seeing the toga-d woman from before next to him, looking beautiful and casual and _not_ like she'd just been crying in a closet for half an hour.

There was a brief silence during with "The Monster Mash" played loudly, and Ayano wished that the ground would just crack and she'd fall through rather than face this embarrassment. Kazuma didn't seem like he would speak anytime soon so she just gave a weak smile. "Just going to the toilet," she held up the roll of paper to their bewildered faces, "You guys have fun."

As she moved away she wondered if maybe earth swallowing wasn't severe enough. Maybe a Youma would just pop out and kill her. Or him. Or that bimbo.

Really, it was anyone's game.

As she hurried away she heard Kazuma's date call, "Love your costume!"

_Great, just add insult to injury, lady_. Ayano pretended not to hear and practically sprinted outside into the family garden behind some hedges, relieved once again to be in the dark.

Sometime later, when she had found a bench near a shrub least occupied by the giggles and smooches of what Ayano figured were over-sexed couples in various states of costume-undress, she thought about just calling it quits and going to bed. But it might look cowardly if she did.

_As if literally running away doesn't seem cowardly. _

She pulled at her corset-armor and cursed the bruise it left under her arms. It was this thing that had even gotten her into this state of depression in the first place. Well, this and her non-goddess-ness. But Ayano was seriously debating if it would even matter if she was more…sexy. Because Kazuma seemed to have a problem with her either way.

_What hell is his deal, anyway?_

"Mind if I sit down?"

Ayano looked up at the unfamiliar voice and saw a guy wearing a leather jacket and copious amounts of hair product standing next to the bench. Despite the costume, his face looked innocent enough.

"No, sit," Ayano said, scooting over.

He sat down and offered her his hand, "I'm Len, aka Danny from _Grease_."

She gave a slight smile, "Ayano…aka Xena."

"Ah," he said with a smile, "Warrior Princes?"

She nodded and looked down at her hands. After a minute she turned to him, "So why _Grease?_"

Len gave her an embarrassed grin, "I do theater."

"Ah," she responded.

"Why Xena?"

Ayano shrugged, "She's pretty cool, right? I mean, she fights, and she's sexy, and she's a hero."

Len smiles, "Didn't they tell you?"

"What?"

"You're supposed to dress like what you're _not_ for Halloween."

Ayano couldn't help but blush at his comment, but turned away quickly, "It's not really Halloween."

"Well, I'm not really Danny Zuko…but here we are."

She opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a rough cough.

"Ayano."

They both turned to the voice, and for the third time that night, Kazuma was right there in front of her, uninvited. Was he stalking her or something?

She gave a sigh, "Yeah, what is it?"

His face was inscrutable, "Everyone's been looking for you."

She narrowed her eyes, "Well, I'm here." She sensed Len's discomfort next to her and looked over.

"Well," the non-Danny said, "I'm going to get going."

Kazuma just watched him, eyes narrowed, while Ayano said, "You don't have to. I was just—"

"It's okay," he said giving her a smile, "Your boyfriend's worried."

"What? No…" Ayano began but Kazuma was glaring at him and Len walked away with a small wave of the hand.

Ayano's head snapped to Kazuma and found his face blank, "What the hell was that?"

"What?" the Contractor shrugged, "I was just letting you know that people are worried."

As if bidden, Ayano saw Ren some meters away laughing with his group of friends. "Really?" she scoffed, "seems fine to me."

"Look, what do you want me to say?" Kazuma sounded frustrated and brushed a hand through his hair, making it even messier.

"Oh, there's a lot you can say," she said coolly, "But you should save your breath."

She was already walking away from him, but a gust made her stumble back. She whipped her head back, "Really, Kazuma? Wind magic?"

"Well, you won't talk to me."

"I won't talk to _you_?" Something snapped in her head and she felt out of control, fire crackling at her fingertips, "Are you _kidding _me?"

Much to her pleasure, Kazuma took a step back, face weary, "Ayano, just hold on a seco—"

"You are an unbelievable, insensitive, _cowardly_ jerk!" She advanced on him, unable to control her anger or volume. She saw some people running away from behind the bushes.

"You have some nerve," she shrieked, "Putting this on me, making me seem childish…" She ignored the fact that she was being pretty childish right now. She was mad. And he had provoked her.

Kazuma seemed to realize that he needed to step in. He gave a frustrated sigh, "Okay, you're right—I'm sorry."

Ayano looked at him carefully and some of her venom dissipated. She felt her hands get colder and saw fire retreating. She hadn't even been aware that she'd called it. She looked back up at him and gave a bitter smile, "Okay."

"Okay?" he said after a moment.

She nodded, straightening her skirt and brushing back her hair, "Yeah."

He stepped closer to her, his face incredulous, "That's it?"

The red-head narrowed her eyes but her tone was clam, "Yeah, it is. I don't need you making empty apologies and I don't want to fight anymore. So this is okay. We're fine."

She didn't know what more to do, really. A breeze caught her hair. She watched him drive his hands into his pockets and she smiled a little at the gesture, despite herself. She hated how much she loved him.

Ayano realized that they'd been standing here in silence and that it was beginning to feel awkward. Loud music was blasting from the party and she had, more or less, been dismissed by him all night. She gave him a small nod, "I guess I better go in."

"Wait."

She was not sure if it was her imagination, or if the wind picked up. "Yeah?"

"It's not fine," his voice was gruff and low and it made her heart vibrate in her chest. He is looking at her with a pained expression on his face before he muttered, "I was jealous."

Ayano wondered if maybe she was in a different plane of existence. One where the ground had opened up and she was now in a dimension where everything was backwards, where Kazuma was talking about his feelings and Ren was a Youma, and Juga and Genma were having an affair. She clasped her hands together and they felt real enough.

"What?" she said weakly.

He was closer and his eyes were dark, "I was jealous."

She was floored. "Why?"

He didn't answer her, just moved closer and Ayano saw the light in his eyes and the wind move his hair. His approach and nearness was wreaking havoc with her brain.

"Kazuma?" still, she couldn't let this go. She had to know _something_. Ayano lifted her chin and closed the distance between them, "Tell me."

Kazuma closed his eyes, "I can't."

Something about the way he said it encouraged her and she reached out a hand to his. Kazuma's eyes snapped to her own and Ayano felt her stomach drop. Her voice was unsteady, breathy, "Why not?"

She felt fingers on the cheek, pushing her hair away but she refused to break eye contact. His voice was deep, "We can't. We're partners."

Ayano's heart was doing summersaults, her stomach in knots. He felt it. Kazuma felt…something for her. She sucked in a shaky breath and his eyes flew to her mouth and Ayano felt the earth tilt on its axis. His eyes…were unbearable.

"Oh God…" she heard him say and then his mouth was on hers and she'd been wrong about the earth opening up before, because it was doing so now: the wind picking up and everything rushing in her ears. Her heart was doing a free fall and it shuddered when a deep growl came from Kazuma's throat.

Ayano clutched at his shirt and felt his fingers in her hair, her waist, bringing her in closer and she could not have cared less that she was in her father's garden, that there were people everywhere, that she was making out with her partner—none of it mattered.

Still, it did to him, and she used every ounce of strength to push him away with a small grunt. She kept her hand on his chest to gain some distance because the look he was giving her mouth made it very difficult not to just lean back in…

"Are you…can you…we…do this?" There, she said it, and if he changed his mind, at least she did her part.

"Honestly?" His voice was deep and he sounded slightly out of breath. Ayano thought about it for a second and nodded her head. He touched his forehead to hers, "I can't not."

It was all the answer she needed because she forced his mouth to hers and he grabbed her and then she was falling again or maybe spinning and why did she have to choose really? Because there was loud music everywhere, and his stubble against her face, and the smell of cologne and _him, _and he was so tall he occasionally picked her up in order to kiss her more. If nothing happened for the rest of her life, she would never forget feeling this light.

A long while later, when they needed to catch their breaths again, Kazuma was kissing her shoulders and mumbling something.

"What?" she asked, trying to concentrate.

"I said: you should wear this more often."

She gave a small laugh, hitting him lightly, "I didn't think you liked it."

Kazuma lifted his head and gave her his trademark smirk, "Didn't I tell you? I have a thing for warrior princesses."

She grinned and kissed him, but then remembered something, "Hey, what about your date?"

"You mean Cassy? She wasn't my date."

"What?" Ayano's face was scrunched in confusion, "But I thought…"

Kazuma snorted, "I met her outside the party and escorted her in. She's here with someone."

Ayano's face flushed and Kazuma gave her a serious look, "What about your date?"

Ayano was confused for a minute until she remembered fake-Danny. "Just a guy I met escaping my embarrassment."

"Yeah," he said, with a slight smirk, "He didn't seem your type."

It was Ayano's turn to smirk. She put her arms around Kazuma's neck, "Didn't I tell you? I have a thing for bad boys…real bad boys."

She gave a yelp as Kazuma dove back for the lips, a devilish gleam in his eye, "Quite the pair, aren't we?"

Letting the sensation of his mouth and tongue and hands wash over her, she most certainly thought so.

.

* * *

Please tell me your thoughts and thanks for reading!


End file.
